It is known in the art to spray flux-fluid onto conductor plates by means of spray nozzles with the help of compressed air. The disadvantages of this include relative high price of equipment and required high maintenance effort.
Further it is old to foam the flux-fluid and bring it in contact with the conductor plate in this condition. The great disadvantage of this technique is the danger of incrustation or pasting together of the parts of the equipment.
Further it is also known to use a rotating sieve drum, which is partially immersed in flux-fluid and adhered flux-fluid is blown against the conductor plate by air nozzles located inside of the sieve drum. This known arrangement requires a high maintenance effort also, because of the continuing danger of paste up of the sieve and of the air nozzles.